WOW
by Calm Ryuu
Summary: For my wonderful fans It...is...apparently not done yet...
1. Chapter 1

Hello fans, forgive me for not being productive and telling you all that I am currently on hiatus. College along with the need of a new computer is what has been consuming all of my time and since I have put some stories on halt, I figured I would give you this funny ass gift. Someone emailed me this story saying that they could '_write_' way better than me and _'blow both of my stories out of the water_'; offering me a '_Pity Collaboration_'. So, as my special gift to you, I'm going to let you read it too. In it's original, unedited emailed form.

Please read, vote, and 'enjoy'.

-Calm Ryuu

* * *

Prologue

_Darkness is what one calls...others call it 'the fear of mind'. Teh. People call me that from time to time today. Hell I don't mind...because those who call me that...doesn't even get the chance to say my name. Poor, poor bastards. Heh. Where are my manners, names Ace - 'The One Hit Wonder'- apparently. I got this name from my father, before he died. That was when my mother tried to take me in for the meantime...and she died leaving me...at a very young age of 2...2 heheh, pitiful. The night she died it was raining, the day my father died...it was misty...nothing but fog. Me...I saw nothing but red, splattered, liquid blood. But I guess you should know what I looked like right now, let's just say I have red eyes, bright as a night owls' I say, long black raven hair in a high ponytail with bangs that almost make me look half-wolf. Also my so-called fanged two-teeth. 'Oh frightening' you say, 'how weird' you say...well it's true, deal with it. I also have tanned skin with slight buffness- ooh scary now- bitch please. Beside the point my father was once a hitman...murder that protected his wife and kid. A man half Russian- half Japanese. Have you ever spoken Japanese with a Russian like accent - hard isn't it - well it's easy for me. Heheh want to hear my story...my mistakes...my 'goals'? How I became my own animal? If you said 'yes' - good - if you said 'no'- you're still listening. Sit back and listen, because it's a long, long story...starting from when I was born to 9 years old._

Chapter 1 - The babies cradle - part 1 

_They say that applesauce is a mix of peach and pear. Together they were sweeter than ever, Coffee and sugar, still tasty. But the sweetest of all...chocolate and strawberries._

[October 15, 2001] - [Osaka, Japan]

_Some may think that little minds can forget things quicker than most adult's - your dead wrong completely wrong nutheads._

It was autumn as a young couple awoke from their bed..well..a young woman anyway. The woman was Japanese with long black hair with red tips at the end of her hair and bangs. She wore a white gown. She mumbled in her sleep while in bed as she opened her chocolate brown eyes to smelled a hint of bacon. The famine figure then looked to her left to see not her husband or anybody for the matter. She slumply got out of bed and slipped on her fuzzy white slippers. Then stretched and went downstairs to see the person who was making the food.

Downstairs, a male that was Russian/Japanese with a dark brown hair and red eyes with a short cutted beard. He wore a blue shirt with white boxers and blue slippers. He smiled ever so slightly while making breakfast for his lovely wife and himself.

His wife soon came down with sleepy eyes.

''Morning, Ayane.'' the male said to the woman named Ayane.''Morning, Sa'un.'' the woman named Ayane said to the male as Sa'un hugged Ayane to the waist and kissed her. ''I love you so much Ayane, I don't ever want to let you go.'' ''I'm glad that I even married you.'' Together they kissed once more and giggled. ''By the way did you know it was our 25th anniversary together today?'' Sa'un asked his wife as she was suddenly in shock and answered softly with tears, ''I'm so sorry, I forgot.'' ''It's alright, don't worry so much my darling alright?'' , He said comforting her, ''Besides, I planned the whole day for us.''

''No going out with the guys tonight, right?'' she asked.

''Not at all, sweetheart.''

''Good.''

''By the way ...''

''What?''

''Breakfast is ready.''

Ayane looked behind her to see a table filled with plates of food, a flower bouquet, and a love note placed gently and neat. All she could do was smile at her husband as she sat down in a wooden chair and said,

''Thanks so much sweetie, I wish I could have done this for us.''

''Well, somehow I knew you wouldn't get a present for me on time, so I made sure to get something else for the both of us to have for each other.''

''B-But, I thought this was the gift?'' The male shook his head and said, ''This was just a 'surprise'...the real gift is this...''

Her husband then took out a red box which had asilver and a gold chain with the halves of a silver and gold heart together with the first letters of their names engraved on each other's. The woman smiled and cried as she held a hand to her heart and said,

''Oh honey.''

''Happy Anniversary, sweetie.''

He then took out the necklaces and put the silver chain on with a gold half of the heart with the first letter of her name on it, while she wore the gold chain with a silver heart with his letter.

''Well, let's eat.'' Sa'un said to his wife while holding her hand. The black and red haired woman nodded as they sat and ate.

To no notice, the couple was being watched for almost a minute or two as two figures; a male that was as old as '60' and a male with a black fuzzed beard. They both wore black pants and a white pressed shirt with a tan body bullet proof vest. They also wore black shoes; the elder man was kind of young as he had black/grey hair and blue eyes. The younger make had black hair with green eyes.

The younger man whispered slightly, 'You know what to do.'' The elder man nodded as they both toook out their hand guns and picklocked the mansions backdoor and went inside.

The couple inside were still enjoying their breakfast together. In sudden disturbance, Sa'un noticed a flake from their ceiling as he got up slowly and said, ''Excuse me a moment.'' as he kissed his wife once more as she smiled. ''Be safe.'' Ayane said between sips of her coffee. ''I will, don't worry.'' the male with a hint of killing intent in his eyes. He soon went upstairs in a hurry and grabbed a rifle and a desert eagle. He laughed half-heartly as he picked up his guns.

_My father had always been the type that was meant for 'kill'. His eyes would be of those of a wolfs', luminous and feared when handling his weapon. All a part of a strawberry being freshly cut._

Chapter 1 - The babies cradle - part 2

''Freeze, FBI!'' The two men yelled as they barged into the houses kitchen. A female screamed as she jumped from the yell. ''Freeze Mrs.!'' the elder man said.

''Don't hurt me, sir.'' the woman yelped.

''It's alright ma'am, just follow me.''

''But I'm not kidnapped.''

''Ma'am, you are aware that your husband is an 'A' class Hitman.''

''Well duh, SA'UN!'' As sudden charge, one of the two men then went behind the woman and grabbed her from behind. The woman then struggled.

''Ma'am stay still-''

By surprise, Ayane judo flipped the young FBI officer. The elder man ran behind the woman, only to be shot of the ligament of his foot having him cry out in pain and miss fire by his partner.

''Budd, you alright?'' the young officer yelled. ''Yeah, just...kind of...hurting right now...John help me out here.'' Budd said to his partner as John ran towards his friend as another after another pounds of bullets came shooting through the walls of the room. The two took cover as well as Ayane as she covered herself by the counter.

''Don't you fends EVER touch my wife.'' a male voice yelled while his wife ran towards him, but was caught by the leg of one of the cops' hands consulting of having to put his hands gun near her head while forearming her neck. ''Honey!'' Ayane screamed for her husband, as Sa'un took out his hand gun and pointed it towards the officer holding his wife by the neck.

''Turn yourself in and your wife will be alright.'' said the old officer Budd.

Sa'un had a look in his eyes as he thought, ''When the timing is right, I'll kill these fools.''

''John cuff'm!''

The officer then began to rush over and told him to drop his weapon. Sa'un nodded and dropped his hand gun as the officer tried to hand cuff him. In sudden turn, he grabbed the gun as it dropped past his knee and shot the gunman in his arm in a heartbeat the officer tried to take the he had in his side pocket. Sa'un shot him in the shoulder, the ligament of the leg, and his other shoulder and double shot his right hand having to bleed out continuously.

''SHIT! BUDD!'' the elder officer started shooting towards the hitman as Sa'un just grabbed a flower vase and a cup as he shielded himself away from the bullets. The glass broke as Sa'un then rushed over to the elder officer and sliced his throat with a secret pocket knife and stripped his body vest, took the officers own gun and shot him in his heart five times. Sa'un chuckled half-hearted once more as he kicked the elder officer to the side as he ducked early by a bullet or two by the young officer and shot John through the head and stomped his head having his whole brain splatter all over the kitchen. He walked over to his wife and helped her up.

''You alright?'' Ayane nodded her head and hugged him around the neck.

''Are you ok sweetheart.'' She asked looking at his bulkiness. He nodded and said, ''You go ahead and shower up…I'll take out some trash, ok?'' she nodded and tip-toed out the kitchen to their bathroom.

The male just stared at the dead bodies and laughed while shooting at their kitchens roof.

''SA'UN!'' his wife yelled.

''Sorry sweetie!'' He answered back while picking up the dead bodies, ''I was too over joyed!''

Meanwhile in their upstairs bathroom, Ayane was about to take a bath as she stripped from her clothing and wrapped a towel around her body. She then looked through their rooms dressers and found a package that said '_Pregnancy Progression Kit_' and took out a black mini pack and opened it. It revealed a needle; five pink and white strips; a mini pin-in mechanism like stopwatch. Ayane smiled happily as she laid the packet onto the bathroom counter and proceeded with her bath.

Sa'un later came upstairs and switched his bloody shirt with a fresh shirt and his boxers with fresh ones. Then later put his guns away and pulls out a red and gold laptop. In a sudden turn, a female voice screamed out in happiness, Sa'un sighed at his wife's sudden scream of happiness as he yelled, ''Honey, what's up?!'' The screaming female then walked out wearing only a white lace bra and panties while holding a blue and white strip. She had her hair in a high ponytail.

''I have to tell you something, honey.''

''What is it?'' she then showed the strip as she calmed down and softly said, ''…I'm pregnant.''

Sa'un's eyes then shot wide open and said, ''Ayane…I-Is true?'' she nodded as she sat on their black and red silk sheeted bed and kissed Sa'un on the cheek. ''Already?'' she nodded and asked, ''Aren't you happy?''

''I'm…shocked sweetheart, I've got nothing to say-'' Ayane then turned his face towards her softly, ''-But congratulations?'' she said completing his sentence. He said nothing back and smiled.

''See I knew you would be happy about it.''

''Yeah…I knew to.''

_Hmmhmm, what a surprise. What. A. Surprise. Haha. Yup that day…that day was the day that my mother knew she was pregnant. My father was very, very shocked. He knew in sudden pause that if she had that child, his and her flesh in blood would be a hitman like he was…it would be in the family bloodline and it would happen to be possible to have a gene so powerful it could be impossible to happen in such a tiny human. This is the mother's cradle of her child…the babies cradle._

Chapter 2 – A healthy born baby

_Like dinner there always comes dessert. How about an éclair and raspberry tart? And an addition to that, cherry pie._

It was another bright morning and the sky was slightly cloudy as Ayane woke up cuddled next to her husband. The woman got out of bed and opened the scarlet and golden curtains of their large two pairs of windows on both sides of the room slightly and dim. She crawled back in bed carefully as she kissed her husband. Sa'un slightly woke from his dream and looked to his left and said, ''Good morning.'' And kissed her back softly. ''Why so much light sweetheart? He groaned as he rubbed his eyes and sat up upon his bed.

He then sighed and asked, ''So, how's the baby doing?'' Ayane rubbed her belly that was now twice as large as her head and said, ''It's doing just fine, I'm still wondering if it will be a boy or a girl.''

''I'm wondering also…but there's something I need to tell you, Honey…''

''What is it?''

''…In my family tree…my bloodline consists of my relative's being-''

''-Hitmen…I understand.''

''I'm trying my hardest not be an influence…just for you…but sometimes it's just too hard Ayane…It's just too hard.'' He said with hints of sadness in his voice.

His wife then took his hand and said, ''Sweetheart,' she says while caressing his face , ''Maybe if you just quit being so rational and when the child's born you won't have to act that way in front of it.'' Sa'un smiled and nodded once more…he smiled for his yet unborn child and his wife.

''Well, since your pregnant, I suggest that I take your turn to clean and cook for the meantime until it's time.'' Ayane nodded and went back to sleep.

''Just so beautiful when she sleeps.'' He thought looking at his wife's body rise and go down by her breathing.

_My mother…If she was alive right now…would have been happy yet disappointed to see me…like this. My dad was in deep thought that day. He was happy to have a child yet, would be too much of a job him being a hitman and all. Let's skip ahead of a year…amazing huh to have to hold a baby's embryos in a female's stomach for months life is truly amazing because most people would only keep it in so~ long heheh._

It was now October 31, 2002 as it was now back to fall. Sa'un and Ayane were watching T.V. on their Aquos flat screen as they lay in bed. Ayane nudged as her husband Sa'un asked,

''What's wrong?''

''The babies been kicking alot lately.'' She turned to her husband and smiled and asked, ''Do you want to feel?'' Sa'un stared at his wife and nodded as he rubbed her belly as his expression then became surprised as he felt a slight thump and whispered, ''It kicked.'' Ayane giggled as Sa'un just smiled.

''Well, let me fix us a good lunch while I'm at it.''

''Honey,…''

''Yes?''

''I want just a salad, if that's fine.''

''Sure-''

''-And a hamburger too.''

''O…k-''

''Ooooh and some fish with extra tartar sauce!''

''Ayane, I think you should slow down with your cravings-''

''Or maybe some pizza with anchovies-''

''AYANE!''

''S-Sorry…I can' help it.''

Sa'un sighed, ''I know, I know.'' He said with an aggravated voice. Sa'un then went downstairs towards the kitchen. As he went downstairs he heard silent footsteps not bound by naked hearing sounds. To sudden thought he paused for a plan as of no sight that a figure in clad black as the figure had the words in caps and points. S.W.A.T.-EX. Sa'un then said out loud, ''Ayane, I'll be there in a moment!'' he slowly went downstairs towards the houses first floor and went to a nearby closet and secretly grabbed his P2000 machine handgun and reloaded it putting into his belt of his blue jeans. Sa'un smiled to himself and yawned.

Two unknown personas were trying to sneak upon the man as they nodded to each other and took out a knife. Sa'un pretended to yawn once more and said aloud, ''Fucking ninja's.'' The two figures eyes' split wide as they simultaneously jumped to different directions as a gunshot was then heard as each other and then looked back to each other than behind then- a click, a smirk, and a boom- they were gone and dead. Sa'uns' eyes were then glowed a brighter red as a so called fang showed.

Meanwhile upstairs, Ayane was napping as their clock above their bed reached the time of 5:45 p.m. She then awoke and felt a wet spot on her bed. She unrevealed her cover to see a big water spot. Her eyes then shot open wide as she called, ''SA'UN!''

Downstairs, Sa'un heard the yell from upstairs and whispered, ''Ayane…'' then yelled, ''I'm coming!''

Unknown to Ayane as she huffed and puffed and repeated, the S.W.A.T.-EX that were secretly above her dropped from the ceiling. Ayane could only scream and take in deep breaths as she saw five men clad in black surround her. All the members of the team then looked at each other as Ayane yelled for her husband once more.

''Don't worry ma'am, we'll get you to a hospital right away and put you in 'safety'.'' a member said assuring the woman as he snapped his fingers and his squad then slowly lifted her. Ayane yelped and squinted her eyes while huffing and puffing once.

''Why do these people always try to keep me away from my husband, I swear.'' She thought as she yelled, ''PUT ME THE HELL DOWN YOU NUTJOBS!'' The squad was not affected by the woman's screams of letting her down and continued to walk while carrying her. Suddenly, the lights shut off around the whole mansion.

''THE HELL IS HE PLANNING!'' The leader said. Meanwhile, Ayane's husband snuck in and cut on his night vision goggles and whispered, ''Let's get it on.'' As he also swung an object slightly. The leader looked around as he heard swinging and thought, ''The bast- huh?!'' as he suddenly ducked and jumped as a giant steel ball would swing directly to him.

''Dammit, should have gotten night goggles. '' He mumbled to himself. He then heard moaning and groaning as he turned to see his fallen men on the ground bleeding out. The male then turned towards the bed to see the woman missing and steel ball coming towards him and said,

''Aw fu-!'' as it hit him dead into his chest and passed out.

Meanwhile on the first floor of their mansion, Ayane was still huffing and puffing as Sa'un came down with a warm towel and warm watered opaque gloves on his hands with a pair of scissors.

''How you coming along sweetheart?'' Ayane's husband asked assuring to help her.

Ayane squinted her eyes, ''How do you think I'm doing you lifeless PRICK!'' she yelled with her eyes shot open.

''Excuse me?''

She huffed and puffed once more. ''Sorry hun'. ''

''It's alright, we'll get through this.''

''US! WHOSE THE ONE IN LABOR RIGHT NOW!''

''Sorry, sorry, sorry…now on my count, push as hard as you can ok.'' Ayane nodded.

''Ok..ready?...1..2..3..push!'' Ayane then started to hold her breath and push, ''Good..1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10!'' Ayane exhaled. ''Very good, ok here comes the next push…ready, ok'', Sa'un then continued to count from 1 to 15 nice and slowly as Ayane then began to push and yell this time. She then exhaled once more after the count at 15.

''Sa'un, I'm afraid I can't do this any longer.'' Ayane said as she began to sob, ''Don't worry the sooner the better …ok…'' Ayane nodded once more. Sa'un then took a look at the inside of her ''hole'' and said, ''Just 15 centimeters sweetheart…ready…just one big push…and go..'' Ayane inhaled and held her breath.

''1..2..3..4..5..'' Ayane was about to turn red, ''8..9..10..11 – here's the head – 12..13..14..15!'' Ayane yelled and screamed as she felt blood running in her cheeks making them a bright red color. Suddenly…crying…a smile…and a happy husband.

_And guess what the babies' gender was. My mom was happy about her first born._

Ayane breathed heavily as Sa'un breathed in with a smirkish smile and said, ''Ayane..it's a boy.'' Ayane the took a good sigh of happiness as Sa'un cut the umbilical cord and handed the baby towards her. Sa'un chuckled under his breath as Ayane tacked in their child.

''I'll be right back…I have to get a blanket and cap for the baby.''

Meanwhile, the leader of the S.W.A.T.-EX then woke up slowly in a chair tied up in the middle of Ayane and Sa'un's room in the dark. He slowly looked around with gorgy eyes until he saw a shot gun pointed to his face. ''So you decided you wanted to wake up…how sweet of you.'' A male voice said.

The group leaders' eyes shot open wide as he tried to struggle out of the chair.

''STOP GOD DAMN MOVING!'' the male yelled as the man stopped. The other man circled around him and took off the chaired man's mask and looked him dead into his eyes and said, ''If you EVER come back to my mansion again along with your homies…you'll be begging for worser death. UNDERSTAND!'' the male said with glaring red eyes. The tan skinned blue eyed man with black hair then answered back, ''Not on your life, hitman.''

''It's Sa'un to you punk.''

''It doesn't matter now anyway, because once everyone knows I'm dead,'' the leader giggled as Sa'un was not intimidated by the act, ''they'll send over someone very special to take you out.''

Sa'uns' boiling point was about to reach as he then heard the male giggle. A snap…crackled…then a pop! The man was now dead as he still sat there with a bullet lodged through his head. Sa'un laughed to himself with blood splattered in his face and clothing. He then life the dead body and chair and threw the body and the other bodes out the back window into a ditch. Sa'un then took a lighter and threw it into the dead body pit. Sa'un giggled and said, ''Bold dickhead.''

Downstairs, Ayane was sitting on the couch of their living room and hummed a song while washing off her baby with a wet towel.

''I'm here, Ayane.'' A male voice said. Ayane smiled as she saw her husband with a blanket and the baby's cap. ''Oh Sa'un…he's wonderful.'' She said taking the blanket and wrapping around the baby. Sa'un put the cap on the baby's' head and asked,

''What should we name him?''

''Hmm…Well I like cards so~ how about Ace?''

''Ace?''

''Yeah, it's cute yet has a calm insertion, I love it.''

''Me too.''

''By the way, how did you get blood on yourself again?''

Sa'un chuckled. ''Don't even tell me Sa'un.''

''May I still hold the baby?''

''Go wash up first.''

''Come on Aya-san.''

''No, go trade shirts or something first.'' Sa'un just 'hmped' playfully as Ayane just smiled back.

Chapter 3 – Still growing strong

_It's been half a year since that birth now as it was now summer and my family packed their bags to move to their summer house near the beach. Yes, it's a beach house, a huge one at that. _

[July 4, 2002] – [Okinawa Beach]

''What a wonderful breeze, right honey?'' a female voice said as she wore a black bikini with roses on it. She carried a baby with red shirt and khakis shorts worn onto him. His hair was short and raven black with a fancy curl on top of his head making his red eyes and tanned skin look himself cute.

''You sure are cupcake.'' A male voice said as he wore a pair of black shorts with a white muscle shirt and brown sandals.

''By the way Sa'un, we need to get fireworks for tonight.'' The female voice said . The male nodded and took the baby Ace from her hands. ''Daddy...'' the child said smiling about seeing his father.

''Hello, little one.'' Sa'un said chuckling as the 'little one' yawned and hugged his dad around the neck and slept. ''Oh, it feels so much better when another part of the family is added Ayane.''

Ayane then smirked and said, ''you want another one?'' Sa'un blushed a bright red and questioned, ''I don't know Ayane?''

''Oh come on,' Ayane scooted towards her husband and did a pouty lip. 'Please~?'' She looked over to see that her husband was missing as he started to quickly walk towards their beach house. ''SA'UN!'' she yelled as she ran to her husband.

On turning tables, a woman with black hair with blue tips and wore white sandals that had blue lilies. She also wore a blue string bikini with white polka dots. The lady was a slight tan with brown eyes and was spying the couple through binoculars.

''Hmm, so she's made it along with her hubby.'' ? Said. The mysterious woman then noticed a child with the husband and awed at the sight. ''And whose this bundle of joy? I definitely have to go see.'' She said as she put her binoculars in a blue rose and clear plastic bag and walked over to a beach house.

At the overall largely beach house, the couple settled in and sat in the back patio as they watched their son play in a small pool. Their son, Ace, now had on blue & black swimming trunks and an orange floaty on each arm. Ayane was lying on a beach chair with sunshades that had a blue shade of hue. Unknown to her husband, she was asleep. As Sa'un laid alongside of her, he looked over and kissed her neck to her chin to her lips as Ayane stirred in her sleep.

''Sa'un, could you stop please? I'm tired.''

''Why today Ayane, you were never tired like this before.'' At this Ayane looked to her husband taking her sunglasses off.

''Well, things change for the better.'' She put back on her sunshades and turned away.

''Don't turn away from me.'' Sa'un tickled Ayane as she laughed then kissed her husband to the lips.

''God, I love you Sa'un.''

''Me too.''

A doorbell ringed. Sa'un got up as Ayane pushed him back, ''I'll get it.'' Sa'un smiled and continued to watch the child swim.

-''Hello, how may I-''

''Sis!'' a female voice yelled. It was the woman with black hair that had blue tipped ends. She looked to be a inched or two shorter.

''Chisa!'' the two hugged, ''How's it been lil' sis?''

''Oh it's been great.'' The woman Chisa answered.

''Um, can you wait here a second?''

''Sure.''

''Thanks.'' Ayane closed the door then yelled, ''SA'UN!''

Chisa just sat on the porches chair and waited. Sa'un ran to his wife with Ace in hand.

''What's wrong Ayane?''

''My sister is here to visit!''

''…So?''

''So! Listen, if she notices one smidge of evidence of you being a hitman she's gonna freak!''

Sa'un sighed, ''Fine, I'll put my weapon's in our attic, it's much easier.''

''But she likes to put her things in the attic.''

''…Shit, I'll take the basement.'' Before Ayane could say something back Sa'un said , ''And I'll make sure it's locked, just stall her for the mean being, here take Ace.'' He said as he handed over the child.

On the porch Chisa was texting on her blue verison wireless phone as she then heard a door shut.

''Chisa so sorry but were having a little problem with our house , my husband won't take long.''

''Oh it's alright, I like the ocean breeze outside.'' Chisa said.

''Cool, I thought you would be a little worried.''

''Whose this little cherry pie?'' the blue tip haired woman asked heartly. ''Oh I forgot, this is Ace, our son, you wanna hold?''

''Sure.'' Chisa said as she grabbed hold of the one year old baby. ''He's so precious Ayane and he's got a little curl on his head.''

''So, you still on your poetry tours?'' Her sister nodded.

''Can I hold Ace for a little longer, I want to take him around Okinawa.'' Ayane blinked then said, ''Sure, but please bring him back safely, if he doesn't return, my husband might go on a killing spree – I mean bad mood.'' Chisa just giggled and grabbed her bag, putting it over her shoulder while carrying Ace in her right hand.

''Alright , well then I guess I should wait a little longer, tata!'' Chisa said waving back. Ayane waved and went back inside the beach house .

''Sa'un…SA'UN!''

''I'm up here!'' a voice yelled. Ayane scrambled upstairs on the wooden carved floor.

Meanwhile , Sa'un was in the baby's room stuffing a box full of handguns on the top shelf of the closet. Ayane soon walked in seeing her husband put weapons in the baby's closet. ''What are you doing?''

''I figured I'd put my handguns in the baby's closet of the top shelf.''

''But why he-'' Sa'un nodded as Ayane 'oh'ed about what he did. ''But I swear if my babby gets even one hand on your guns-''

''Relax Ayane, their up here, he has small hands and can' t reach.''

Ayane thought a second and said, ''Fine, by the way, before you ask where our child is he's with my sister for a little while.''

''Ok good, now help me carry my sub-light machine guns and rifle up into my closet.''

''Alright.'' Ayane grabbed his rifle and went to their room.

Meanwhile with Chisa and Ace, They both went to get ice cream.

_Yay~…ok shut-up onto the story. _

They soon went to a store as Chisa bought some new clothes for the baby and a new beach blanket and floaters. Then went back to see if Sa'un and Ayane were ready yet.

Back at the family of the Yamazaki's, Sa'un and his wife sat in their bedrooms.

''Weapons put up?'' the chocolate eyed woman asked.

''Check.'' The light crimson eyed man said.

''Got everything for the beach; sunblock, towels, beach ball, sandals, umbrella, beach chairs?''

''Check.''

''Good, now for the final thing on the to-do list…'' Ayane said as she put her hands upon Sa'un's shoulders. Sa'uns' eyes then shot open wide as he blushed and said, ''Not now Ayane!''

''Oh come on…you know you want it.''

''Well, I suppose so.''

''Audi boy.''

''Hey, I am no dog!''

''To me you are just as a watch dog as anybody else in the world.'' she said with a smile as Sa'un frowned and left out of the room. ''Oh come one Sa'un.'' Ayane said as she laughed as Sa'un chuckled.

Soon later, Ace and Chisa returned back to the beach house as Chisa pushed the doorbell. Ayane soon appeared at the door and let them in.

''Wow, I really like the inside of the house more.'' An energetic voice said with petite. ''Thanks Chisa, oh and I'd like for you to meet my husband.'' Ayane yelled as she took her child out of her sisters arms her husbands' name. Sa'un soon came in. Chisa stared at the handsome young man before her. ''This is my hubby, Sa'un.''

''So this is your sister! So, what's your name?'' Sa'un asked towards the dark and blue highlighted haired woman.

''Oh, it's Chisa Touyo, but my sis probably has a different surname by now.'' Chisa answered to the man proudly. ''_This has to be the hitman that's wanted, I just have to tell my boss, but…then again…_'' she thought.

''Chisa, are you alright?'' a female voice asked her out of thought. ''Oh um yes…yes, so what's going on with you guys?''

''Oh nothing much since we had Ace.'' Ayane said sadly.

''So you all going to the beach to set off some fireworks later tonight?''

''Well not unless someone gets us some?'' Ayane looked over to her husband. Sa'un looked to his wife and said nothing but glare. ''For God's sake Ayane, I can't buy everything.'' Sa'un said.

''But, you can…and besides…I have to check the bank right quickly.''

''Oh sure you do…last time I checked your account was fuller than mine, hell even when you go shopping it refills just like a fucking drink.'' Sa'un shouted.

''Is that so?''

''You damn right it is.''

To all the shouting going on Ace started to tear up and cry silently. ''Shit.'' Chisa said to herself, ''don't worry, it'll be ok Ace.'' She said rocking the baby of its whining. The baby's parents continued to argue as Chisa suddenly became slightly angry and shouted, ''You two should be ashamed of yourselves!'' The two stopped for what sounded like a measly moment and looked toward each other.

Ayane then started to feel a ping of guilt in her heart for making Ace cry as Sa'un closed his eyes and sighed for meaning to yell at his wife for meaningless things.

'''I'm sorry.''' They said in unison. '''No, I am.''' They both forehead slapped themselves and said, '''This is not working out well as I hoped.''' Chisa couldn't help but laugh at the both as they started to laugh.

''Oh Sa'un I feel…so stupid.'' Ayane said.

''Now don't say that honeybunch …because I feel stupider.'' Ayane laughed at his remark and kissed his cheek. Sa'un then kissed her lips with passion. A sudden grunt sound from a throat stopped their moment as Chisa said, ''Um, not in front of the baby.'' While shielding his eyes. The couple quickly broke apart and lightly brushed themselves. Sa'un went over and took Ace from Chisa's hands and saw that the woman had a medium sized tattoo of a blue/red rose with green vines and a magnum revolver handgun that was silver.

''Um, nice tattoo you have on your neck there.'' Sa'un complemented.

''Oh…uh thank you very much…I thought it was a nice pick too.'' She answered back in a slight nervous tone. Sa'un nodded as he thought, ''_I just know I've seen that tattoo somewhere…eh it'll come back to me._''

''Come on Chisa, I'll show you around the house .'' Ayane said going upstairs. Chisa soon followed her as Sa'un still looked at Chisa from the corner of his eyes. The two women were soon gone as Sa'un suddenly went to the basement of the beach house.

Sa'un sighed and looked over to his son and said ,"I wasn't supposed to show you yet till you were older Ace


	2. Bloodmoon clanlol

Hello fans,here is another story someone emailed me. It is a response to the first person whom will remain unknown. So, do review and tell me what you think of this.

* * *

Dear Ryuu, this is just a Introdukesion post cence i saw that shit you got before and I wanted to do better. Because I could and my OOC is the best around. Sit back and get lost in a world of FANTASTY:

+ Is for Daichi(My OOC)

-Is for Usagikiko

=Is for Yumi

Post 1:

It was a typical day in the cafe: Boring and quiet. Daichi sat at the bar as a beatiful girl with pink hair walked over. It was straight and long the upper part pulled into a side ponytail. She sat next to handsome Dai but she didn't know she was being dollowed. The pink haired maiden who was named Usagikiko Yo because she was a beoutiful child of the moon and also a priestess in the other world, but I'll get to that later. Then the assassin attacked that had been following her. Daichi reached over and grabbed Usagikiko and they both feel to the ground. Usagikiko landed ontop of Dai and her boob was in his face with her maid skirt up. She was a maid and a hot maid at that. They both blushed and looked at eachother Moon princess chahime looked so hot with her hair down and Daichi felt his errectional growing. They almost has sex until the assasin who was also a hot chick but with blue hair named Yumi Ikedayuou tries to strike them again. She missed. Moon chahime jumped up and hide behind the counter and Dai stood up. He was tall and mysteryous. About 6foot and 5 inches tall, with Raven black hair and lustful crimson eyes and a scar on his left cheek from a painful childhood past. He was muscular but only the ladies he has been with would know because his looks would surprise you. He was hot and strong, and was afraid of using his strength, but he would to protect the people he loved. And he loved Usagi, but he did not tell her. So, Daichi faces the stranger assasin girl and says

+Hey you girl+ He then turned his attention to the unknown girl. His eyes full of lust and rage because she was so cute and hot but deadly too all together

=What the hell do you want?= She looked back at him, trying to pretend to be uninterested in Dai but she couldn't help herself and found herself getting lost in his Blood mooned eyes

-...- Is all Yumi could say because she was behind the counter still thinking about the kiss that her and Daichi-sakun had that almost lead to them having sex like they will later

Bak to action

Daichi lept into the air like a ninaj and jumped behind Ikedayuou. He grabbed her from behind and started touching her titties mad hard, but still remained cool and made Yumi scream cutely.

She wanted him.

Usagikiko jumped from behind the counter now that the assain was caught and wouldn't hurt anyone. She pulled off her mask and realized it was it was Yumi from their classes at school.

Usahikiko kissed Yumi while Daichi help her from the back

The used tongue and kissed eachother harder. Dai-sakuns errectional came back and Yumi leaned back and they all fell on Daichis dick

He kept is cool saying

+I know you know that even tho theirs two of you it's not gonna be east+ Both girls looked at Daichis massive, rock hard 14 itch cock and Yumi drools

She wanted to be with Daichi forever but she knew he loved Usagikiko, but she didn't care.

Usagi played shy at first as Yumi drove Daichi and then she took a turn and rode Dai-samas cock too

and they had a three-way

Yumi and Usaikiko were virgins and Yumi has a nice smaller frame and Usagikiko had large tits and a fat ass

Yumi had a fat ass too and long hair which made the sex more visual for everyone and wafter our hero Daichi-sama got done fucking both gilrs he smoked a cigarette and left the two girls passed out and snored on the bed together. Like angles. Hot sex angels

This was a normal day for someone like Daichi Ababe, the Demon lord of sex.

This was just the intro Chapapter you gotta wait until my first peost in my RP group I making to read more.

I am Daichi or that is my human name. My real name is Daimetri and I am the Japanese sex Demon for the Underground world that you humans may call Hell. We call it Hellion, because it's more bad ass and everyone down here in bad ass. I am the owner of everything and the Lord of Hellion. My mission was to come to earth and rule it too but I feel in love with a girl named Usagikiko who is a highschool student because she is pure and innosence.

I run a night club from Hellion and word as the Bar Tender and serve drinks...and the occasional sexual fantasty.-Chickles darkling- But on earth, I am in Japan and run a cute cafe whether hot girls come in and I serve them sex too. Because that's how hot Im noone call. stay away from Daichi/Daimetri Ababe! The Sex Lord of Demons (More to come)

This is my gift to you Ryuu. I know youre gonna like it, but dont fall in love too fast not that Daimetri would mind -Giggles evily-


	3. Roses

Hello again. I have another exciting installment from the person who wrote the first story of this wonderful,wonderful series! Keep in mind,this chapter is the second part to Wow 1. Do not get lost now. Enjoy voting!

* * *

Rose

_{__**Prologue**__} – Falls Eve_

_Falling golden leaves, fairly cloudy skies, and flanking wind…all the signal of the season fall. It was a modest morning as a male by the age of 17 was riding on a bike to Osaka University. He was tan skinned; had short dark brown hair; sea green eyes; also had on a uniform of black paints and shoes with a white shirt, and black/white striped tie. And lastly wore a black jacket with black fingerless gloves. This male's name was Akito Toshida. On his way to school he waved to a lot of people, seeming as they know him around well._

"_Hey bud, wait up!" a male voice yelled. Akito looked behind him to see a male with brown hair in a high ponytail and two long, thin bangs. He has ocean blue eyes and wore the same uniform as Akito but without the gloves._

"_Ohayo, José." Akito said._

"_Ohayo! Man can you believe it, just a year more and we're free?!"Exclaimed José. The dark brown haired boy laughed and nodded happily. "I know right."_

_Akito noticed that his friends' bike was going off course._

"_José, look where you're going."_

_José got out of his daydream trance and saw a few people dodging out of his way. He re-rode his bike the way it was and yelled out a few 'sorry's' to the people. Akito shook his head in a 'no' motion and face palmed himself at his friends' tactics while chuckling slightly. Jose joined his friend again._

"_Heheh…sorry." The brown haired male rubbed the back of his head sheeply._

"_You are ridiculous sometimes, what is the essence of you and girls anyway?"_

"_Because…their fun to have around."_

_Akito narrowed his eyes,"Still having fantasy's about that exchange student Jinsei Shiro I see." José blushed and saw his friend smirk as he started to speed upon his bike towards the semi-school._

"_Toshida, your dead!" José yelled trying to catch up with his friend. Akito then yelled back, "Not if you can't catch me you so called Ken Masters!", while sticking out his tongue at José. The blue eyed male did nothing but growl under his throat._


	4. CODE DAYUM!

Need i say anything?

* * *

-C o d e: D-

Prologue

Journal Entry I Saturday, August 7, 1971; 14:00 P.M.

Dear Journal,

I have a new subject idea. It may start a little ruff ...but ...I'm sure it will be of good use. The projects name ...CODE :R. The ''R'' of this project will be but of secret ...for now. Anxious of my new project, I am hoping to start first thing next morning.

Dr. Tsubaki H.

Journal Entry II Wednesday, August 11, 1971; 11:00 A.M.

Dear Journal,

Blueprints of this project look about right. Will have first test subject arrive in two days at noon. The finishing touches will be made for tomorrow. Hopefully, it will not be of disaster and be of great use.

Dr. Tsubaki H.

Journal Entry III Friday, August 13. 1971; 12:11 P.M.

Dear Journal,

First subject has arrived ...as well as the military. Of no worry, my project is complete as it consists of a type of dark matter that intertwines with the humans D.N.A. sustaining that of the body's' 'coat' or skin will go under a minimum transformation of letting the carbon levels rise from the inner skin pores of the mixture from the matter. Thus helping the body expand the hidden molecules and cool and sustain the body's temps also maybe even endurance.

I have made this matter to have mutualism with each other's 'concepts'. Jesus and heaven upon me.

''Alright Dr. , we're ready for you now!'' a masculine voice yelled.

''Ok, I'm coming!'' I shouted back down.

I conclude this with this, ''I will not fail!''

Dr. Tsubaki H.

Soon a male in a lab coat with blue eyes arrived. He had black short hair with a long bang in front. The man also had a short cut beard. He was a man with tan skin and wore black pressed pants and dress shoes. The male also had on a blue shirt as he had a height of ''6'1. The male grabbed his blueprints; a pair of gloves; and an extra needle and syringe filled with the 'dark matter'.

''Doc. hurry it up!'' the male voice yelled again only with rush in his voice.

The male doctor finally went down from his lab and into the elevator as he pressed the '2' floor button. As he finally arrived, he was met by 11-13 soldiers and the president of the U.S., Richard Nixon.

''Hello gentlemen…' the soldiers saluted then turned his eyes towards the president extending his arm, ''President Nixon.'' The president nodded and shook hands with the doctor.

''So, I've heard that you have been working on a project called CODE: R Dr. Tsubaki?'' the doctor nodded.

''Explain what it does to me doc.''

''Gladly, but I was hoping for my test subject to be here.''

''Oh, we have him.''

The president then snapped his fingers and one of the soldiers brought a little boy at the age of 4. He had dark, blue hair and sky blue eyes as he wore a large, white shirt all the way past his knees. He had peach colored skin and carried a lavender teddy bear. The doctor noticed two bracelets that were on his right arm; one bracelet was a hospital bracelet with his name; birthdate; sex; and disease / disorder / operation name. The other bracelet looked from a feminine human.

''Could be that he's had a sister?'' the Dr. thought while deep in his thoughts.

''Alright doc., anytime now.'' The presidents' voice beckoned.

''Right.'' He said. The doctor then waved his hand gesturing them to follow him.

They soon went into the buildings elevator as the doctor pressed the '0' button. Soon the elevator door opened as they soon followed the doctor again.

''Ok,' the doctor began to start off, 'my project that I'm working on is currently going to depend on the condition of the body's progression of cooling down the inner skin pores, especially for hot summer days.'' The president nodded his head and then said, '' That sounds very useful doctor, I like that idea.''

The doctor smiled shyly as he replied with a 'thanks'. They soon continued down a hallway and soon reached a door with the lab number 14-A.''Alright kid, what's your name?'' the doctor asked.

The boy perked at the docs call. ''M-My name…um…Yamato T-Toshiru sir.'' He said with a hint of fright in his voice. The doctor then noticed the boy shake a little. ''No need to be afraid kid.' He noted, 'I'll make sure to pay full attention to you while conducting the experiment.''

The boy nodded curiously. The doctor soon noticed this and sighed.

''How's about I explain what's going to happen.'' The boy nodded once more.

At this, the doctor put on a heavy sigh and explained, ''Alright, we're going to put you in this room. Which is 14-A, while we're going to be in room 14-B. In 'your' room, there's going to be heat coming from the creases in the walls which will try and make you feel very 'warm'. That's when the shot I'm about to give you kicks in and gives the burst of coolness. Did you catch all of that?'' The boy Toshiru nodded. The doctor then motioned for him to step inside the white painted room. Inside there was nothing but a brown wooden chair with some sort of restrainers on the chairs arms and legs. On the top of it was a metal helmet with wires.

While inside the presidents soldiers helped strapped the boy in the chair and put the helmet down on his head as his bear was set on his lap. The doctor soon pulled out the dark matter as he said, ''Don't worry this won't hurt a bit.'' He then took out an anti-bacterial wipe and wiped his forearm and injected it with the 'dark matter'. The boy cringed and in less than a seconds being, a bandage was soon there.

''There now what did I tell you?'' the male doctor said.

''T-That it wouldn't h-hurt.'' The kid murmured out. The doc nodded as he touched the boys' nose. ''You got it kid!''

The boy smiled and said, ''Take good care of me doctor.''

Dr. Tsubaki then nodded and gave a hand jester towards the president and the troops to follow him. The boy named Toshiru looked at his stuffed bear and whispered, ''I hope that I'll be ok Chester, I'm scared for what might happen to me.'' The stuffed bear said nothing back.

In room 14-B, the doctor flipped a few switches and got a pair of clear goggles. He put his goggles on his head and slid them over his eyes. He soon gave the president and soldiers a pair of goggles to see. ''Alright gentlemen, what I'm about to present will be full blown of a secret project IF failed.'' Dr. Tsubaki said as they nodded. ''Igniting switches,''

He flipped up and down the red switches.

''Turning on safety UV light,''

He pushed the CAUTION: Danger yellow and black framed white button.

''Setting temperature to 75°F,''

The doctor then pulled up a small blue lever slowly.

Meanwhile in room 14-A, the boy saw that the rooms light's started to dim down. The only thing that lit up were dim purple/white colored lights between the ceiling and wall upward, lying faced left to right. The boy shivered for what seemed like a measly while. He started to feel the chills and looked down at his stuffed bear and whispered silently,

''I'm s-scared C-Chester…I don't know what's going to happen now…I-If I'll be safe?!''

Once again, the stuffed bear said nothing back but stare back at the boy. The boy then started to shout out in fear,

''DOCTOR, DOCTOR PLEASE LET ME GO I-I'M TOO S-SCARED TO BE YOUR TEST SUBJECT, PLEASE LET ME GO-!'' in sudden irruption, Toshiru started to feel like someone had ripped his heart out and thrown it away. Then he started to feel slowed down all in one as he now had drooped eye lids. ''D-Doctor…p-p-please…''

In the other room, Dr. Tsubaki was watching how the boy reacted towards the serum. ''I'm sorry kid, I just have to figure out if this works.'' He thought. ''Doctor, are you alright?'' a male voice asked. The doctor's face stirred with confusion as he looked over and nodded. ''Oh, yes Mr. President.'' He answered.

Back in the room 14-A there was nothing but silence. The boys' teddy bear was dropped to the floor and somehow was standing perfectly back up. The boys' body was still as there was no breathing, no movement, nothing.

In room 14-B, the doctor's heart dropped as he saw the boys' body go limp. ''So, what's happened doc?'' The doctor froze as if he'd been in a time warp. He then rushed out of the lab and went to the other room. -

The doctor then ran into room 14-A with no problem at all and went to check the boys' pulse. The doctor then whispered slightly, ''My God…he's dead.'' soon some of the president's soldiers came in along with the president himself. ''Doctor what happened?'' The doctor looked on the verge to tears as he said silently, ''R-Release the young youth.'' The president's soldiers just stood in silence and attentively. The president then shouted, ''WELL YOU HEARD THE DOC, UNSTRAP HIS ASS!'' The soldiers got over their shock and started to unstrap the boy out of the chair. The doctor went over to the boy and carried his lifeless body with a still-in-shock face.

''Doctor…why?''

The doctors' eyes shot open as he then saw the boy was awake. He soon realized he sounded different in his voice, it sounded so deep.

''You alright kid?''

The boy started to laugh darkly as his eyes grew dim and his hair grew longer and started to choke all the soldiers plus the president around him like a boa constrictor. The doctor was weary of this and dropped the boy as he was choke holding the soldiers still, the boy then had a black face with white blank eyes and red, ring iris's. Dr. Tsubaki also noticed the boy had sharp teeth and looked demon like with his hair changing color from his usual to silver and deep black streaked hair. The boy would lay on the floor rag-dollish with nothing but an ear-to-ear splitting grin. The doctor just stood back in horror as he watched the kid transform into this…this thing. The boy laughed some more deeply.

''Hahahahah, hey doc! Like the trick I'm doing? It's fascinating isn't it? '' He then stood up and picked up his stuffed bear hugging it softly, petting it like a cat.

''Kid, you need to-!''

''-TO WHAT, BE ONE OF THOSE TEST SUBJECTS AND BACK TO MY NORMAL, PATHETIC SELF, NO THANKS!''

''B-But if you're stuck like this you'll end up becoming a freak…immortal…''

The boy looked at his bear and grabbed its head showing his now sharp claws, ''…Immortal…such a strong word to use for my existence…'' he strongly tore the head off and dropped the bear onto the floor. The doctor looked around the room noticing a soldier had a syringe that was in his pocket, had fell out. He started to walk around the room hoping to not alert him. Dr. Tsubaki had one thing in mind…distraction.

''So, you know once the government knows about this, your gonna have to be tuned in and 'observed' right?''

It laughed again. ''Why do you want to be rid of me doctor? Just think about it…you could be my apprentice in ruling the rule with an IRON FIST AND DISPOSE OF THOSE WHO ARE WEAKER THAN US!'' the doctor took the advantage to get the syringe as the kids had closed. Lucky for him, the syringe was full of the liquid used to knock out other patients when their crazy. ''If you're willing to except my offer, it's my applause to you.'' The doctor then ran towards the mutant child and tried to stab the child with the dose, but was grabbed by the throat by the child's hair. Toshiru looked even more mutated than before as his anger grew. His body was now all black and bulk with silver and gold marking all over with longer claws.

''HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME DR. TSUBAKI?!'' The mutated boy shouted. Dr. Tsubaki couldn't believe that his lifelong project would be a failure. It was supposed to be helpful, now it's nothing but a mess to try to ruin over the world. He tried to escape from the kids grip and soon noticed that he couldn't move his feet as he had restrained him from moving, that including his wrists. The dark mattered boy just chuckled darkly. Suddenly a shot was heard as the dark mattered boy grunted and screamed thus, letting the man go. Dr. Tsubaki looked over to see a soldier that was bleeding out onto the labs floor with a gun still pointed towards the mutant continuously shooting a bullet at a time.

''Doctor, are you alright?!'' the soldier shouted as he continued shooting the gun at the downward creation. The doctor just looked over and nodded, ''Yes…I am…follow me to my lab…quickly please!'' he answered back. The soldier stood up and ran behind the doctor toward the elevator.

''Where we goin'?''

''To the top floor…it's were I keep all of my vaccinations and serums in the freezer room.''

The two descended quickly toward the upper floor and exited out quickly with a syringe full of dark matter and another full of vaccination. Once they got back inside the elevator, they quickly pushed the button and breathed a sigh of relief.

"This is someone from the squad FOXTROT we need sectors 3-8 locked, do you copy?"

Static was heard on the other end.

"Yes we hear you just tell your location and we'll be there on the spot over."

The soldiers nodded, "Roger that we should be out of the south gate of the Kamekaze Research Center."

"Roger."

The doctor sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness we got away...I really feel bad for what I've done to that boy though...I should have tested myself before others."

The soldier looked away with closed eyes when hearing a small bang against the . Tsubaki began to cry. A sudden loud creek and the stopping of the elevator took place. The two in the moving mechanism began to rock back and forth with it. No lights were on just pure silence.

"The boy must have found the main wiring system, there must be an emergency button in here somewhere."

He spotted when seemed like a small square hatch in the middle of the elevator, flipped it and pushed a small yellow button. Lights came on but didn't stop the rocking of the mechanism. Silence was at hand...then rattling was heard bit-by-bit.

"Oh no...oh no...NO NO NO NO NO!"

"Doctor calm down what's wrong!?"

"...Toshiru."

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

"DOCTOR! COME BACK HERE NNNOOOWWW!"

"Toshiru stop your going to kill us do want that to happen!" the short black haired male shouted to get the transformed boys understanding.

"Do NOT forget doctor that you have made me into THIS!"

Another dent was made.

"Yes and I'm very sorry I didn't know this would happen!"

"You LIE!"

Another with the rope of the pulley of the elevator began to tear.

"Ummm...doc.."

"I'm not lying it was all a misunderstanding please!"

"DOC!"

"AAAAARRRGGGHHHH!"

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

"Doc-"

The rope suddenly gave out as all three fell down at an acceleration of 90 mph.

CRASH!

The two were coughing getting out of the elevator making sure they were fine.

"What happened to Toshiru?"

Dr. Tsubaki noticed an arm sticking from beneath the rubble they somehow survived. The doctor dropped to his knees and started to moan while crying. He buried his face in his own hands sorrow still in him. He had not believed that his 'idea' would be a disaster, besides it was only to help people to 'cool off'.

"Heheh...I'm still surprised that I'm not arrested yet for this...and oh my gosh...the presidents DEATH...God why-hy-hy..."

"Doc relax, besides we're here already."

The male got up from his knees stopping his crying a bit.

"Teh..we did it...WE DID IT HAHAHAHAhahahah...yes, now I can-"

"Go to jail for the next couple of years for second degree murder of the president and child." a deep voice said putting the doctor in hand-cuffs.

"What? how did the police know about this?!"

"Must have been through the president doc through one of the soldiers that were still alive."

A male of the age 40 African American brown eyes with a sharp hair cut wearing a standard police uniform tightened his cuffs tighter. Of sudden terms a sound of crowding rubble came about as a child with pure white eyes and red circle irises still with now only regular long black hair along with silver highlights. The child's clothing was torn and ripped as he had a pissed look with peaking fangs. He reached an arm out with the size of bear sized claws walking zombie like.

"Please you MUst HELp Me...kiLL The DOCter!"

"The hell..." the police chief just starred in belief of this, "Is this the kid that was SUPPOSED to be dead?!"

"pLEase..."

"STAY BACK!" he fired a few shots from his revolver only to phase through the boy. Toshiru began to chuckle a laugh coughing up a blob of dark matter while drooling. The blob began to sprout wings forming white neon evil eyes and a menacing dark smile. All of the police and including the doctor grudged in disgust of what just happened. The blob then multiplied twice into four more. Toshiru laughed and laughed turning back into the buffer mutant he as before.

"GO MY PETS DESTROY THEM!"

The doctor looked in horror and yelled "NO!" and threw a syringe to the beast hitting it directly in the boy directly in the heart.

And from this day...I still can't get over the fact that I a doctor mutated and killed a kid at the same time...it was both a miracle and a curse...

Present day - Future 2020

The skies of the city of


End file.
